


Androids don't feel pain

by iHadAnightmare2



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Connor, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Poor Connor, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, bad hank, hurt Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHadAnightmare2/pseuds/iHadAnightmare2
Summary: Connor didn't like it when Hank drank, not only was it bad for his overall health but he acted different when he was intoxicated. Connor often found Hank giving him odd looks or saying strange things, tonight was no different.Or when Hank is a terrible person (like me for writing this) and does bad things to Connor.





	Androids don't feel pain

**Author's Note:**

> Id like to start off by saying i absolutely love Hank and it was hard writing him like this because i normally like to see him being protective and caring towards Connor. But i wanted to try something a little different.
> 
> This is obviously going to be very out of character, then again iv never been good at keeping people in character xD 
> 
> As i said in my last fic im not very good at grammar and spelling so i do apologize if there is any mistakes.
> 
> Also please look at the warnings before reading :)

Connor didn't like it when Hank drank, not only was it bad for his overall health but he acted differently when he was intoxicated. Connor often found Hank giving him odd looks or saying strange things, tonight was no different.

They were sitting at opposite ends of the couch with Sumo laying between them, his head resting on the android's lap. The room was dark only having the TV for light. Out of the corner of his eyes, Connor noticed the older man watching him again. He shifted in his spot, not really knowing why it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Sumo," The dog lifted it's head and waged his tale as Hank spoke. "On the bed."

Connor was sad to see the dog go but still smiled as he watched him leave to the bedroom, thinking how well trained he was. He thought Hank must have wanted to head off to bed as it was getting late, but instead of getting up he took another mouthful of whiskey while pulling his legs up on the couch where Sumo had laid. Hank stretched his legs out, resulting in his feet being pressed up against the android's thigh. This didn't bother Connor at all, that was until they started moving in a stroking motion.

Connor gave him a questioning look, LED going a solid yellow. "Are you alright Lieutenant?"

The stroking stopped. "Yeah, keep thinking about what you told Gavin today."

Connor's LED flashed yellow as he remembered back to the conversation him and Detective Reed were having earlier that morning.

_Once again Gavin had Connor cornered in the break room spitting insults at him like he always does, and of course the android just put up with it._

_"Why don't you grow some balls and defend yourself like a real man," Gavin sneered, wanting a reaction out of him so badly._

_"Actually Detective I come fully equipped with all the male body genitalia, so this 'growing balls' as you said would be quite unnecessary for me." Not that he thought growing balls was something anyone could just do._

_"What the fuck kind of conversation are you two having?" Connor turned to see Hank standing in the doorway looking annoyed. "Leave him the fuck alone Gavin."_

"Were you being serious?" Hank asked.

"If you are referring to when you walked in on me and Detective Reed talking in the break room then yes, I was being serious." His LED went back to blue.

"Huh, and there I was thinking you had the body of a Ken doll." Hank gave off a small laugh.

The look Hank gave him made him feel slightly on edge. He watched as he picked the whiskey bottle back up, taking another swig all the while keeping his eye trained on the android. Connor broke eye contact and focused on the movie, however, the foot on his thigh started up again. He made the choice to ignore it, thinking that Hank was just messing with him, but then the foot started moving towards the direction of his crotch.

"H-Hank?" Connor looked over confused, LED now flashing yellow. Worry built up in his chest when he saw the lust in the older man's eyes.

Hank replied by shoving his foot into his crotch, making Connor jump and his LED go red. He went to stand up but the older man was on the other side of the couch, grabbing his arm before he could leave. "It's alright Connor, I was just playing around."

"I think it's best if I get you to bed Lieutenant, you have consumed too much alcohol tonight." In all honesty, his heart was racing, he didn't like this 'playing around' at all.

He went to stand again but was pulled down by Hank's firm hold. "I'm not tired," He smirked, face now uncomfortably close. "You know Connor, you aren't that bad looking for an android."

Hank looked at his lips before leaning in.   
  
"Lieutenant I think it would be best if-"

"Shut up," He said before slamming his lips onto the android's.

Connor was too shocked to react, he just stared wide-eyed as their mouths were mashed together. He came to his senses when Hank bit his lower lip. He then pushed at the other man's shoulders, breaking them apart.  
  
"Lieutenant, stop."  
  
"Come on, don't be like that, let's have some fun."   
  
Connor could feel Hank's hand on his chest.

Not wanting to participate in whatever Hank had in mind he tried to get up again, but he was surprised when both of his arms were taken and he was shoved down so that he now laid flat on his back. Connor struggled as Hank got on top of him.

"Hank, please, what are you doing?" Connor asked, but he was ignored by a rough kiss. He moved his head to the side breaking them apart once more. "S-Stop it, you're scaring me, Hank."

"Androids don't feel fear," the man said in an almost mocking tone.

That made Connor go still because Hank was right, androids don't feel fear. "I-I mean I just think this is very unprofessional and would like you to stop," he tried.

The man above him just laughed at that, bring his mouth down to kiss along his jawline. "It's going to be okay, you'll like it."

Connor yelped when he felt a hand groping his groin, squeezing him a little too tightly. "Lieutenant!"

He struggled to try to push the man on top of him off, however, his struggles stopped after he felt the back of Hank's hand connecting with his face.   
  
"Shut up and stop your struggling. You are my android and I'll use you in any way I see fit."

"U-Use me?" Connor questioned, and Hank answered by rolling his hips forward. Connor's eyes widen when he felt the man's erection poking at him as he now realized what he wanted to use him for. "No please, I don't want to do that."

"Want? Androids don't want anything. Seems to me that someone could be having some deviant type thoughts, maybe we should send you back to CyberLife."

"I'm not a deviant!" The thought of being sent back to CyberLife after being reported defective terrified him and his face definitely showed it. "Don't report me please, they will have me shut down to be analyzed."

"Shh, it's alright" Hank brushed Connor's hair back as if trying to soothe him. "I won't say a word as long as you be a good little android and stop struggling."

Connor looked up at him with pleading eye, searching for some kind of humanity in him. Hank just glared back at him, waiting for his answer. He knew there is no way CyberLife would believe him over a human, so Connor loosens his body and gave a small nod.

"Good boy." Smiling, Hank went back to touching his groin only more roughly. "Shit, you weren't kidding, you really do have it going on."

Hank began to unbuckle Connor's belt. "N-No Hank please." He tried one more time but went silent when he saw the glare Hank sent him.   
  
Hank then tugged at Connor's pants, pulling them completely off, underwear going with it. Connor brought his hands down to try shield himself, normally he never had such concerns about his body, but having Hank look at him in this way made him feel like he needed to cover up.

Hank clasped his hands and pulled them away. "None of that." Connor forced himself not to react when his member was grabbed. "Shit, it feels so real," Hank laughed, giving it a quick squeeze.   
  
Hands now started moving to the hem of his shirt to bring it up far enough to expose his nipples. Hank then rubbed his hands across his chest, though stopping to give his nipples a pinch, causing the android to shiver.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long while." Hank forced him to turn around so his back was now facing him. Hank shifted his weight and roughly pulled Connor's hips up, making him bend his knees so that his ass was now in the air and face pressed harder into the surface below him.

Hank didn't hesitate to part the android cheeks and place a finger at his entrance as if testing, and the contact made Connor jerk forward. "Please, I'll do anything you want, just not this," he begged.

"I swear one more word out of you and I'll ring CyberLife right now to come to take your ass away." Connor detected no lie in the older man's voice. 

Being to horrified of what they would do to him at CyberLife the only thing the android could do was let this happen. Even if he ran they would find him through his tracker.

Hank made a satisfied sound at Connor's submission and proceeded to unzip his own pants, pulling them down lining himself up with Connor's hole.   
  
Android's don't feel pain, only deviants do, though when Hank slammed into him the android let out a scream, and his LED went from solid to flashing red as he felt himself tear. 

"Shhh Connor, it got you." Hank moved forward to whisper in his ear.

The pressure and the pain were unlike anything he had ever felt, his arms were moving desperately trying to search for something to cling on to, something to dig his nails into, hoping it would help the pain, but there was nothing but the couch.

The android's distress didn't seem to bother the older man as he started moving his hips forward, trying to find his rhyme, causing Connor's shoulder blades to knot together in pain.   
  
"So good," Hank moaned as his fingers dug into Connor's hips, forcing him back to meet each trust.

Androids don't cry, only deviants do, and yet here Connor was with tears running down his face. He tried so hard to bury his face in his arms and forget what was happening, but he was finding it impossible when his whole body rocked back and forth with each thrust. His only choice was to wait until Hank was done.

The hands at his hips became tighter and the thrust faster, he could hear Hank's breath starting to quicken. "Oh fuck!" He moaned out. Connor knew he had climaxed because he could feel the warmth spread inside him.   
  
Hank slowly thrusted forward a few more times, letting out sounds Connor would rather forget. Once done he wrapped his body over Connor's back, and the android hissed as teeth sunk into his shoulder, hard enough to break his skin which drew out some blue blood.

Hank pulled out from his sore hole, and Connor couldn't help but let out a little cry. He then let Hank turn him around so he was now laying on his back. He couldn't meet the older man's eye so he just turned his face to the direction of the TV. Hank took the opportunity to bite his neck, making sure to be harder than the last.  
  
"You are mine," his voice was deep and possessive. When Connor didn't reply his head was yanked around, forcing him to look up. "You obey me, you do what I say when I say it or it's back to CyberLife for you. You understand?"

Connor looked through teary eyes and nodded. Hank's face turned soft as he reached up to wipe Connor's wet cheeks with the back of his shirt sleeve. "Good." The older man bent forward, possessively putting his lips over his. Any fight Connor had left in him was long gone.

Hank finally relieved the pressure on his body by getting up. He didn't bother looking down at the broken android as he walked off half-naked to his room.   
  
Before shutting the door to the bedroom Hank decided to give him one last warning. "Don't think about going anywhere."

Connor flinched when to door shut. He then turned to his side and wrapped his arms around himself, desperately trying to calm his heart rate. All he could do was cry, hoping Hank wouldn't come back out.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor im so sorry! ;(
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
